Sisters
by EmeraldElphaba
Summary: They were sisters, bound forever together by the hopes and dreams they shared. But it wasn't until it was too late that they realized how much they had meant to each other.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

Gazing up at the blackness of the night sky, Nessarose wondered when she had stepped onto the wrong path. Nothing good had come from her reign over Munchkinland; she was as wicked as her sister, just as Boq had said. At least Elphaba had started out with good intentions. Nessa, alone and loveless, only wished she knew what kind of intentions she had started out with, how she had transformed herself into a malicious and uncaring wicked witch.

An icy wind began to blow through the trees, and Nessa, though shivering without a coat, wanted to stay outside for a few more minutes. She walked slowly, each step aided by the magic inside of her ruby slippers, stopping now and then to breathe in the fresh scent of the blooming rosebushes. She was drowning in regret for the blame she had placed on her sister. Drowning in sorrow for taking Boq's heart. If only she had realized that Elphaba didn't have a choice, that she had turned Boq into tin to save his life…Now she understood, but it was no use now. There was nothing she could change.

Lost in her thoughts, Nessa failed to notice the dark, swirling tunnel of clouds until a deafening noise reached her ears. She ran in the direction of the Governor's mansion, trying to escape the wrath of the tornado. But before she reached the other side of the gardens, a loose piece of debris hit her in the head, knocking her off her feet. As her head collided with a nearby rock, filling her mouth with the taste of blood, she thought of Elphaba and the bond they shared. Too weak from the hit to her head to stand up, Nessa watched as a large object-a house, as far as she could tell-began to fall, headed right for her.

_I'm sorry, Elphaba,_ she thought as the house came in contact with her body. Everything hurt, and she wanted to scream, but there was no air left in her lungs. _You're my sister, you meant more to me than anyone else ever could._ Her vision began to fade, and she knew she was dying. This was the end. If only she could go back in time, and apologize to her sister for everything she had done, and restore the friendship they had as sisters…if only she could have apologized before it was too late.

* * *

If not for the splintered structure of the house laying on top of her sister's body, the Munchkinland Gardens seemed disturbingly ordinary. The flowers, though mixed with splintered wooden boards and other debris, still reached their petals toward the sun. Not a single cloud drifted through the sky, still a the same tranquil blue as it had been the previous day. There was nothing about the weather that would suggest a tornado had torn through the area.

She didn't understand why it had been Nessarose. Yes, it had been a freak accident; the house could have landed on top of anyone who happened to be walking by. But the sinking feeling in Elphaba's stomach told her that she could have stopped it, could have saved her little sister before she had been killed by a flying house. If she hadn't flown to the Emerald City, hadn't run off to be with Fiyero, she would have made it to Munchkinland in time to warn Nessa. It was her fault, just as everything always was.

_Crushed by a house-what a tragic and peculiar way to die, _thought Elphaba. She imagined Nessa, all alone in the gardens, helpless as a house came swirling through the sky on a powerful gust of wind. Pushing the thought aside, she only wished she still had the ruby slippers that had allowed the paralyzed girl to walk. They were the only physical thing that was left of her. The last reminder of their bond of sisterhood, yet also of their father's strong preference for his younger daughter.

Kneeling next to her sister's grave, Elphaba remembered the last time she saw Nessa alive. That was the day the green girl, using her magical abilities and the pages of the Grimmerie, had enchanted her sister's silver shoes, giving her the ability she had always dreamed of having. It was the day when Nessa had caused Boq to lose his heart, leaving Elphaba with only one option: to turn him into tin. She had done it not only to save Boq, but to prevent the grief of losing him from touching her sister.

But Nessa only blamed Elphaba for doing what the green girl had seen as the right thing, and Elphaba, in her anger, had stormed off. She had flown to the Emerald City, not knowing that her visit with Nessa had been her last.

And she had thrown their last moments away, not realizing how much they had meant until it was too late.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for taking time to read this oneshot. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated but not required.**

**~EmeraldElphaba**


End file.
